1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods of coating lenses. More particularly, the invention relates to methods of applying polarized coatings to curved lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
Polarized lenses block light of certain polarization states. By blocking horizontally polarized light, a polarized lens reduces glare that would otherwise exist through a non-polarized lens, such as glare off water, roads, and other objects. As a result of the reduced glare, objects become more distinct and true colors more clear. There are currently several different known systems for polarizing lenses for use in eyewear.